


Odds and Ends

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Moving, OOC and IDGAF, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s nothing,” John said a little too quickly. “Just some junk.”<br/>“If it’s junk, why are you hiding it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds and Ends

Grant leaned in the doorway of the bedroom, watching John pack his things. “Moving. Best part of being an agent, would you say?”

“Naturally,” John muttered in reply. He glanced up. “Done already?”

“I make a point of not getting attached to things. A lesson you taught me.”

John gave Grant a half-smile. “I should take my own advice at some point.” He patted a bare spot on the bed-- an invitation for company. “We should be out of here tonight.”

Sitting down, Grant kept his hands to himself. He watched, enjoying the various emotions that flickered across John’s face as he packed various items; his curiosity was piqued when John got to a small wooden box, and there was a noticeable flash of pain. “What’s that?”

“It’s nothing,” John said a little too quickly. “Just some junk.”

“If it’s junk, why are you hiding it?”

Hesitating, John finally sighed and shifted around on the bed, facing Grant and opening the box. Inside were a pair of plain, silver rings. He gazed at them with a slight grimace. “They belonged to my grandparents.”

“I take it you weren’t fond of your grandparents?”

John shrugged. “I was. My parents, not so much. They threw everything away after my grandparents died. I managed to save a few things.”

Grant said nothing; John knew that Grant understood what it was like to have a fucked up family. Reaching out, Grant ran a finger along the rich, purple velvet lining of the box. “Would you ever wear one?”

“I think I would, assuming I found the right person to wear it for.”

There was a pause as Grant looked up at John. John met his eyes then looked away, watching as Grant picked up the smaller of the two rings. Inspecting it thoughtfully, Grant took John’s hand in his own, slipping the ring over John’s slim finger. “Perfect fit.”

John stared at the ring for a long moment. “Yeah,” he said, his voice rough as he ran a fingertip over the second ring. Picking it up, he returned the favor, placing it on Grant’s finger. “I’d say.”

The ring was a little bit tight, but Grant found the sensation pleasant. It took half a second for him to notice that John was watching him expectantly. His thoughts spun as the intensity of the gaze; he was overstepping somehow, he was mistaken, maybe he’d angered John somehow, maybe... Grant moved to take off the ring. “Here, I better--”

“Keep it,” John replied softly, closing his hands over Grant’s hands. He gave them a small squeeze. “If you want it.”

Grant stared at John, his heart jackhammering in his chest. Do you mean it, he wanted to ask; before he could force the words out, John smiled at him, eyes shining. Grinning, Grant climbed into John’s lap, straddling his waist and leaning in to kiss him. “I do.”


End file.
